Beautifulfaces
by MeeshayleCanRawr
Summary: He was the beautiful boy, who could never understand the ugly and scarred girl. He could never understand her pain, or so she thought. JacuzzixNice


Beautifulfaces

Summary: He was the beautiful boy, who could never understand the ugly and scarred girl. He could never understand her pain, or so she thought. JacuzzixNice

-

"Nick," a feminine voice called out to the older boy, "who is your friend?" Nice Holystone stared at the scruffy looking boy standing before him. The boy looked worried and scared, as though he himself didn't even know _why _he was here in the first place. His clothes were tattered and ripped and she could see blood spots on random parts of his clothing and body. And as these things reached her eyes, she couldn't help but notice the most important feature of this mysterious new boy.

His beautiful face. The boy's face was beautiful and tender, it was the only way Nice could describe it in her mind. The beautiful boy gave off a nice feeling. I can't be fooled; Nice thought to herself as she kept a torn blanket covering her eye and ugly scars, he needed to be tested for his trust.

Nick took in a deep breath and turned to face the scared boy, "Nice, this is Jacuzzi, I found him scrounging through the garbage. He had no place to go so I brought him here." Nick looked back at Jacuzzi, "Jacuzzi, this is Nice."

This boy known as Jacuzzi took a step forward, looking as though he wanted to say something but didn't. He was a beautiful boy indeed; now seemed a fitting time to put him to test. Nice lifted her hands and pulled the blanket off her head and dropping it to the floor. The light shone upon her through the broken windows of the abandoned warehouse the three were currently in, revealing her scars which covered the right side of her face and trailed down her arm and some bandages the cover her right eye. "Jacuzzi is it? Well what happened to you to be stranded out here alone?"

Nice studied the boy standing before her carefully again. His auburn hair shone lightly from the sun's rays and he just continued to stare. She looked him in his eyes to see what his eyes were currently locked on, only to realize they stared right back into her one solid gold eye. She was taken back, this boy Jacuzzi was looking into her eyes and not her scars, as though they did not even exist. Jacuzzi paused for a moment before answering, "M-My p-p-parents were killed by the M-Mafia. I-I was knocked un-unconscious during the kill-killing and they must have th-thought I was d-dead as well, so when I woke, I es-escaped."

Nick shook his head in wonder, "You've got some good luck kid."

Nice smirked at the boy's nervous stutters while Jacuzzi's eyes were still locked on her one eye. "Whether it was luck or not, the kid is here now, I'll let him stay." She smirked as Jacuzzi smiled brightly back at her.

"Th-Thank you Nice, thank you. I promise I will help out with wha-whatever I can." Jacuzzi swore as he continued to look at Nice with such awe and wonder. And as the beautiful boy continued to talk and not stare at her wounds, Nice had begun to wonder what was with this boy.

Maybe she had something on her face.

-

It had been a couple weeks since Jacuzzi had begun to live with Nice and Nice. In those days, it was soon known that Jacuzzi had many fears. Ghost, mafias, dangerous actions, needles, heights, certain animals, strangers; the list went on, yet Nice continued to look at the beautiful boy with small admiration. And as the days went by, Nice still tried to figure out Jacuzzi. He didn't stare at her scars with disgust or hatred and he even acted as though, she was just like him. As if she still had a beautiful face.

By the third day, Nick noticed that they had begun to run out of food and water and called Jacuzzi with him to scrounge food. Jacuzzi turned to Nice, "Nice, are you coming with us?"

Nice looked at the boy with a bit of shock and she could feel the eyes of Nick, waiting for her reaction to the question. Nice though, just walked over to the end of the building and let herself slide down the wall, "I don't go outside."

Jacuzzi seemed to be taken back by the answer, "Don't go outside? Why is that?" He asked honestly confused.

Nice just looked back up to him as if he was a retard, "Isn't it obviously?" She whispered in a harsh voice as she turned her scarred face away from the beautiful boy. Jacuzzi was about to speak up again, until Nick covered his mouth.

"Well we should be off then, we'll see you when you get back Nice!" He called out to her as he turned Jacuzzi around and led him out of the warehouse. Nice waited until she was sure both boys were out of the building and she was completely alone.

Nice was sure Nick would give Jacuzzi an earful. Probably yell at him for being so inconsiderate of her wounds and call him an idiot. She wondered if the beautiful boy would cry, he seemed weak and soft enough. Once she was sure she was alone now, she reached a hand up to her face and ran them over her scars.

Her scarred and ugly face could never see the outside world again, the beautiful boy could never understand. People stared, people talked, people hated, and people would even hurt. The beautiful boy could never understand the ugly and scarred girl's pain.

-

It was very early the next morning, when she noticed that Jacuzzi was missing from his blankets. Nice sat up from her own blankets on the ground and looked around the warehouse for any sign of the crybaby. When she couldn't find any, she turned over and nudged Nick a couple times until he was awake enough to listen to her. "Nice…?" He murmured lazily, "What is it? So early in the morning?"

"Jacuzzi is missing." Nice said in a worried tone. She feared that the boy would end up causing himself trouble.

Although, Nick obviously didn't show as much worry and just rolled back into a comfortable position. "Don't you worry Nice, I am sure he will be back sometime." Nick mumbled, still half asleep before turning and going back to sleep within seconds.

Nice though, couldn't be so easy about the situation. She feared that one of his million of fears would pop up in front of him, scaring the boy out of his wits. But she knew that if she stayed up and actually waited for Jacuzzi, she would be too tired to interrogate him. So with that thought in mind, she lay back down under blanket and shut her worried eye.

Nice was sure to giving him a good, refreshed yelling in the morning.

-

The haziness of sleep faded around Nice, letting her open her eye slowly and carefully. She stared in front of her and into the back of Jacuzzi. It took her a moment to realize that Jacuzzi was back, she sat up quickly and began to nudge the boy in front of her, "Jacuzzi, Jacuzzi where did you go last night I was worried." She called out to the sleeping boy.

"I'm sorry Nice; I didn't mean to scare you." Jacuzzi sat up from his spot on the ground and face Nice completely. Nice stared with shock at the new scar that was covering the beautiful boy's face. Nice continued to look dumbly at Jacuzzi and couldn't help herself as she reached out with her hand and stroked his scar slowly.

"Jacuzzi are you alright? Did this happen last night? How did you get hurt?" Nice asked quietly as she soon then began to scan the boy's body, searching for other wounds she couldn't find.

"N-Nice I am fine, it's a tattoo I got last night." Jacuzzi explained as Nice paused from her unneeded search and looked back into Jacuzzi's eyes. The beautiful boy had gone out and gotten a tattoo as a scar. The beautiful boy would become just like the ugly and scarred girl.

Nice could feel her throat closing as tears welled in her eyes, "Why?" She managed to choke finally. Jacuzzi's eyes soften; he reached up his hand as well and rested his hand upon her scars. "Nice, Nick told me the reason you don't leave this warehouse is because of your scars right?" Nice could only manage a short nod back, speaking would make her cry. Jacuzzi smiled warmly, "Nice, you have to believe me when I tell you, you are beautiful and I want you to see the world with me." Jacuzzi said to her with a warm voice.

She beautiful? Nice could feel the tears streaming now as she shook her head at the lie she was hearing, "I'm not. So why...?" She choked out. And as she cried Jacuzzi lifted his other hand and wiped away her falling tears.

"You are though. Nice when I met you those weeks ago, I didn't see your scars at all; I saw your b-beautiful face." Jacuzzi said, almost embarrassed but continued anyway. "Nick told me people had hurt you for this, so I got this tattoo, so when people hurt you, I can stand by you." The beautiful boy told her.

Nice couldn't believe her ears. The beautiful boy had risked himself to stand by the ugly and scarred girl. He was willing to stand by her. She wasn't alone anymore. Most tears cascaded down her cheek. "Jacuzzi…" She murmured happily as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jacuzzi's neck, "Thank you…"

Nice had never before, felt more beautiful than she had at this moment.

-

GAH! The fluff! Oh well I hope you liked it, review?


End file.
